Common World Domination
by IcceeDreamZ
Summary: I, Namine Rin Kyori, lives with my single overly obsessive father in the one and only Twilight Town. I mean this town has it all, the wicked high school I love, the popular gangbanging crew Hikari Class along with their evil plastic girlfriends, A Roxas Hikari, an awesome art camp, A Roxas Hikari, and my friends and some family members. Did I mention TT has a sexy boy named Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and ready for a new story! So I got this idea from listening to Miku Hatsune's Common World Domination, thus the title hehehehe, and I was like... Oh. My. Gosh. I have to make a story . So I began typing and wa-la chapter one of the story. I have a good feeling about this story too. In my other fanfic: To You Feeling the Blues I wrote from Roxas's point of view, now I write in Namine's pov. Should be easier seeing that I'm a girl, and she's a girl... and... yeah. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story, new plot and everything and... **

**Namine: Don't forget to review cause IcceeDreamZ wants you too! It motivates her. **

**Happy Late Independence Day People!**

**Oh yeah, I do not own the Vocaloid song or name: Common World Domnination or the picture I used for the book cover, Pinocchio-P and whoever the artist was who made it does, can't remember the name, I merely colored it. And yes I know it looks nothing like Namine but use your imagination, I was far too lazy to make a Namine version right now. Maybe I'll do one later on. Anyway I also do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts Series and characters or Final Fantasy characters. I only own Kiyoshi and Tsuki Kyori They're my OC's just for this story:D. Trust me if I owned KH or Final Fantasy I would not be writing these stories! **

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 1.**

* * *

Start Line

_I stared at my enemy with such hatred. I could almost feel the fire burning in my stomache rise and explode like a volcano. She glared at me and opened her mouth emitting a horrid sound. It sounded _

_like..._

_like... _

_my alarm clock?_

I opened my eyes and slammed my alarm clock off with my fist. I turned over trying to get back to my awesome and amazing dream where I was a ninja warrior. It was pretty wicked.

"Oy! Nami-pooh pooh!"

"AAAARG!"

I flipped out of my bed from a deep voice's horrible high pitched scream. I landed with a hard thud.

"Eeek, my beautiful goddess! Lil Nami-pooh pooh are you hurt sweety?"

_Dad stop giving me pet names._

I slowly got up from my entanglement of pillows and white sheets. I bit my lip to try and stop the anger filled tears I felt threatening to fall.

"D-Dad?"

My father looked at me worriedly. I feel as though I got absolutely no features from him as I stared at the man. Number one he had dark blue hair that almost looked black, while I inherited my mother's strawberry blonde locks. Number two he had the world's brightest purple eyes, and I had ice blue eyes which I'm guessing I got from my aunt Tsuki because Mommy had chocolate brown eyes. And finally, my father was tan as I don't know what, some even say his skintone is the same as a Hawaiians, and I, Namine Rin Kyori, am ghostly.

"Why did you do that?" I said calmly. Which for the first time in my life I did.

"Because we don't want Kiyoshi Kyori's beautiful princess late for her first day of school!" He smiled at me with his pearly whites and 'thumbs up' sign.

I felt my eye twitch. This man needs a hobby I swear. Instead of being utterly obsessed with me, maybe he should focus more on his job.

"Dad? Aren't you late for work."

Dad's face fell. Then lit up again.

_Oh boy... Here comes the speech._

" Nam Bam Boom."

_Seriously. Dad stop making pet names for me. They are longer than my actual name!_

" As a single widowed father, I have to be there for my children..."

I put my hand on my hip.

"Child."

"That's what I said. Anyway. So with that in mind. I asked for a day off, because you know how hard Daddy works for his Nami two shoes namirator. So that I, Kiyoshi Kyori could take his lovely daughter to her first day of High school!"

I blinked a couple of times.

" First of all, I'm a junior. It's okay if you don't take me Dad. Second, great, if you do take me now that means I get to be made fun off by the rest of the school's population. And embarrassed by my goofball of a father."

Dad totally ignored my remark and pulled out a spatula from his rather feminine pink apron.

" So time to jump in the shower and get ready!" My father ran out of my room before I could continue the one-sided argument with him on the topic of taking me to school.

"I shall make my daughter my famous pancakes!" I heard him scream downstairs.

I inwardly cringed.

_Dad's famous pancakes are more like Dad's famous shitcakes. They taste horrid._

"Welp. Looks like I will not only be embarrassed on my first day of school, but I will also have food sickness when we get there. Oh joy."

* * *

I pouted as my Dad got into the car. I mean the car is nice.I'm rolling in my Dad's blue Ferraris to my highschool. I could be able to make all the popular boys and evil plastic girls jealous with it... But they don't have a father like mine. That is capable, I still don't know how, to miraculously make a good situation turn into a very bad one...

The light turned red and the car came to a stop. I held my breath.

"Nami. Don't do that, you'll suffocate yourself and make yourself faint."

I breathed out as the light turned green and rolled my eyes.

"Okay Dad."

_Okay. Good. No one I know is in sight, and Dad's acting somewhat normal._

The light turned red again. I finally began relaxing in my seat. Dad turned up the radio and squealed as he heard Bruno Mars's Treasure come on. I tensed up again.

"Nam-bam it's our song!"

My mouth fell open.

"Oh .No. NO!"

I started crying a little bit as I waited for my luck to run out. And it did. Just then the popular Hikari Brothers and their evil plastic of girlfriends pulled up beside us.

_Aw shit!_

"Gimmie your, Gimmie your, Gimmie your attention BAY-Bee."

I automatically shrunk down as Dad began doing some pretty interesting dance moves in the driver's seat. I looked towards the sleek black convertable beside us only to find in my horror all the kids in the car were staring at us.

_Why me?_

"D-Dad? St-Stop please."

" I gotta tell you a lil' something about your self hee hee."

_Okay. Did he just put Michael Jackson and Bruno Mars together in the song? And his voice sounds like a dying dog!_

Dad has his hand in the air doing the Mariah Carey when she's hitting her high notes. The light was still red.

_Dude it skipped us. It just wants Namine to have to live out this embarrassing moment especially in front of hot Roxas Hikari!_

" Yo. Is that Namine?"

I looked over to gasp as the oldest Hikari brother, Ventus I think, pointed to the inside of the car. Roxas looked over and smiled his colgate smile and I began to melt until I looked over to his girlfriend Olette Robinson who was glaring at me.

_That was strange._

I looked back at the light. It was _still_ red.

_C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. _

Sora stood up in the car as his girlfriend demanded he sit.

"Ay. Namine Kyori is that you?"

"Sora sit your ass down!" Kairi shouted.

Dad looked over at me as I tried my hardest not to look at the kids next to us. He stoped singing for the moment.

"Nami-pooh pooh? That boy over there called you. Aren't you going to say hey?"

_Really. Now you pick that pet name for me?_

However I did not wait to reply to Sora or Dad as I saw the light change from red to green and yelled at my father to drive.

"Drive Man! DRIVE!"

* * *

I had my hand on my head as my dad pulled in front of Twilight High.

"Unbelievable."

Dad looked at me curiosly.

"What is pumpkin?"

My head snapped to the thirty-something year old man next to me.

_Yes my parents had me young okay._

"You know what I'm talking about."

Dad smiled hard making his eyes shut all the way down.

"Oh, you're talking about the cool kids that drove up next to us while I was singing our song. Do you like one of them? The boys were pretty...er... what do you girls say nowadays smackin'. By the way why didn't you want to say hi to them. Oy, I know you like that brunt don't you?"

I stared at my Dad in disbelief. He is a young father. Young Dad's are _COOL_. They know the kid's lingo and they _don't_ use it. Why can't my dad be like the cool dads? No instead he has to comne up with some bullshit like "smacking." Who says THAT! Number one. And really out of the four boys in that car dad picks the loudest one in the bunch? Does he honestly believe I like obnoxious men?

"Excuse me what?"

My dad laughed awkwardly and spoke again.

"They were hot Namine. Geesh and you say I'm out of touch."

_That's because you are._

* * *

I walked into my school gates and headed towards the gym where the cheerleaders were passing out locator cards. A super hyper girl named Rikku handed me mine.

"Omgs Namine right. I love the shirt! Have a good first day of... where are we at again?"

I looked down at my shirt, it was a plain white halter top and I had a bulky boy's jacket over that was brown and some short shorts on with my black converse sneakers; then, I stared at the dirty blonde headed girl for a minute. Demyx is actually with this chick? How can he stand her.. nevermind. Speaking of the sitar playing teen Demy strode up next to me.

"Hey Nam-Nam. Hey pretty lady."

Rikku started giggling and twirling one of her braided pieces of hair.

"Hey babe."

"Imma go now if anyone cares."

Rikku stood up and sat on the table and began a full fledge makeout with my best friend.

_Gross._

"Gross huh."

I looked beside me and almost screamed. I hate when he does that. Sneaking up on people and stuff. What is wrong with my cousin?

"Uh. Yeah. How long have you been standing there?" I pointed at Zexion.

He merely shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. He had on a black Greenday t-shirt with the arms cut off, some black skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging down them, black osiris sneakers, his longboard, and his rasta earphones were clad around his neck. He stared at me with his cold blue eyes before looking back at his best friend and said girlfriend makeout.

"A few minutes ago."

I stared at Zex again and realized he got a new tattoo on his shoulder blade that looked like a dragon and he had gotten snakebites.

"Nice tat and piercing Zex."

Zexion merely nodded before walking in the direction of a guy named Marluxia King.

_Why does my cousin have to be the strange and mysterious one?_

* * *

I walked out of the gym once it got too crowed for me and bumped into none other than Olette Robinson.

_Wow today is proving to be just amazing(thick sarcasm)._

" Watch where the hell you're going Kyori!" I looked up at Olette. She's not the one on the ground...

I slowly got up.

"Damn. I'm sorry I opened the door and you weren't paying attention."

"What dd you say."

Roxas came up behind Olette just then.

"Hey Namine Kyori. Tell your dad my brothers and I said nice dance moves."

Roxas smiled sweetly. I paled and blushed at the same time if that's possible. Olette seeing this growled.

_What the hell is she, a fucking sabertooth tiger?_

Ventus and Vanitas, I believe, came up behind the couple snickering.

"Hey Nami-pooh pooh, make sure you tell daddy we absolutely love his singing." Van burst out laughing as the rest of the populars joined in even Roxas. I inwardly cursed before I ran to my first period art.

Looks like the start of my day went well... not.


	2. Chapter 2

** Well I am back with the next chapter of CWD! Yay! Anyway on with the shoutouts!**

**Vexor V. Akuma: **** Thank you so much for being my first review! 3. I'm glad this story is already proving to be interesting to you, it will only get better! :D Aww, how sweet, and thanks for the compliment.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Final Fantasy. :D**

* * *

Don't Think They know

I opened the door to Ms. Gainsborough's Art class moping.

_I am the laughing stock to Roxas now..._

A spunky black haired girl walked in after me as I took my seat in the far back left next to the window. She sat next to me. I felt someone staring at me so when I looked over my shoulder, I found the raven haired girl was. I looked at her closely and realized she was Vanitas's girlfriend. She wore a black corset that had lace on it and a rather mini shirt, with some black and purple stillettos.

_Really. I get made fun by the populars, and now one has to stare at me like I'm a creep, while she's looking like the slut next door?_

"Hey. Namine Kyori right?"

I continued to stare at the girl.

_What does she want?_

"Uh. Yeah. Xion Bokyaku no?"

Xion smiled brightly at me.

"Sweet you know my name."

My eye did it's little twitching thing again.

_Her boyfriend is badass Vanitas Hikari. No shit I know your name. EVERYONE knows your name._

"Um. Yeah."

"So do you got a thing for Roku?"

I looked at her quizically.

"Oh. Right. Non-populars still call Roku, Roxas..."

I automatically blushed at the mention of his name. Her smile only got bigger.

"Aye! Looks like you are feelin' him huh. All the girl's are, but just know you're never gonna get him cause he's with Olette..."

Xion's smile turned malicious and her eyes narowed to slits.

_I thought she was trying to be nice._

"Cause if you try to even get at him, we will personally kill you."

With that the dark haired girl got up and transfered to the popular table. As she did ,Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, Roxas, some popular guy named Riku, Kairi, and Ventus's girl Aqua came in blabbering about something. Roxas stopped talking and looked directly at me and smiled that same colgate smile. I blushed but turned my attention back on the window. When I looked back at the table as Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, Demyx, and Larxene sat in their seats next to and around mine, I noticed Roxas was still staring at me with a perplexed look on his face.

_Why is he so damn hot? And why does he look like he wants to say something to me?_

"Oy. Namine, don't look over there, they will kill you even if you just peer over at them."

I looked up at Marluxia. The boy had soft baby pink hair and like three rose clips on his head. That's right, Marluxia is Ms. Gainsborough nephew, I forgot about that. I laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry."

Marluxia just nodded his head in understanding.

"Don't worry about it, I always get caught looking at Axy baby when he's over there." Axel glared at the pink haired male.

I looked at Axel shocked as he crossed his arms and huffed out in disgust.

_What was this popular doing over here.?_

The thoughts of Xion and my conversation filled my head.

_"Cause if you try to even get at him, we will personally kill you."_

I felt my hands go up to my mouth as I started to knaw on them, a habit I have when I get nervous.

_Could it be he's playing "spy" to make sure I don't make moves on Roxas?_

" I don't do anal dumbass."

I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. Axel was looking dead at me. Does he know how intimidating he looks with his green eyes and tear drop tattoos under his eyes.

"Yo, Namine Kyori."

My mouth was running out of saliva to wet it, so it felt dryer than the Sahara Desert right now.

"Y-yes?"

Just then the bell rang.

Saved by the fucking bell...

* * *

"Okay welcome back class, today I want you to create self potraits of yourself, thus I put mirrors around your tables, should be enough for everyone. But I want you to especially focus on how to make yourself more comical to the naked eye. Alright. Do we all understand?"

We all nodded our heads. Ms. Gainsborough clapsed her head together.

"Great. Now you may begin."

I took my blank piece of paper towards me, pulled the mirror closer to me, picked up my pencil and began to sketch the comical Namine. Seeing that my dad always make fun of my big forehead, that was going to be my comical part of the potrait.

"Damn."

I looked up from my masterpiece and stared at Axel who was transfixed on my artwork.

"They said you were good, but I didn't think that good."

I blushed from the compliment. Zexion smirked.

"Told ya."

"Yeah! Bro, you should see her room. It's filled with dope shit- like artwork wise."

Demyx bit his pencil as he looked across the table to the red headed teen.

"When did you guys become buddy buddy?"

The five teens stared at me.

_Shit I said that out loud._

Axel's eyes narrowed to daggers.

"What, you got a problem with it?"

I gulped hard. Ms. Gainsborough cam to our table. She gasped before taking my picture of my desk to the front of the class.

"Class this is a self potrait with a comical twist to it. Isn't it magnificent."

Ms. Gainsborough's eyes twinkled as she praised my work. I started blushing again. My head looked towards the popular table and every single one of the kids were not looking at my picture, they were staring at me. No. At Axel?

* * *

The bell rang and the Hikari crew all got up quickly except for Roxas and were out the door before Ms. Gainsborough could say anything.

"Um. Have a great rest of the day class!"

I lazily picked up my art utensils and bookbag and headed for the door that was being held by Roxas.

_You are just so damn fine you know that!_

My cousin, best friends, Marluxia and Axel had all darted out the door as soon as the Hikari brothers and their crew left. I looked up at Roxas. He had about four inches on me.

"Um. Thank you."

Roxas waved his hand as we both walked out of the classroom.

"No problem. Anything to help a pretty girl."

My breath caught in my throat.

"P-pretty?"

Roxas looked at me and smiled brightly making his blue eyes even more dreamy.

"Yup. That's what I said didn't I-"

"Nami-pooh pooh!"

Our heads snapped to the sound of the deep voice.

"Oh hell no. Dad?"

My dad landed on his knees in front of me and started kissing my feet. My eye twitched. I then smacked him across the head seeing that it was passing period and all the kids were now staring at me. Even the populars who stood at their locker glaring my way.

_Roxas is next to me isn't he. Shit..._

"Ow! Namirator Nam-Bam! I only was being a good father and came to give you your lunch!"

Roxas began to laugh his amazing laugh. I mentally started kicking myself for thinking of him naked and me naked on a bed doing... back to reality.

"Aww. How sweet Namine. Your dad's cool for coming all the way down to give you your lunch."

He threw his arms over his head.

"You like my dad? Wanna trade so that you see that he's a horrible father?"

Roxas put his hands down and glared at me.

_Woah. What did I say?_

"You wouldn't want my dad. He left when I was four. At least you still have yours. Excuse me Mr. Kyori."

With that Roxas walked to the lockers where his brothers stood and Olette nearly ran to his side.

"Oh Baby. It's okay. That girl is just stupid. She obviously doesn't know how it feels to lose one of her parents."

"Yeah. aparently." Roxas claimed as he shut his locker and they all went the opposite way down the hall. All the other kids began to continue walking down the hall.

To say that her words didn't hurt, would be a lie. I have- had a mother! And she's dead now because of some dumbass robbery who wanted to rape both her and me. But you assholes wouldn't know that now would you! I ran past my dad into the girl's bathroom as I slid to the floor bawling my eyes out. I could hear my father's frantic footsteps come to a stop in front of the door I sat behind.

* * *

"Oy. Namine, please open the door."

I shook my head as I put my hand over my mouth so he wouldn't know I was crying.

_Yeah Namine. He can totally see you behind the door doofus._

"Namine Rin Kyori,open then damn door!"

I stopped crying and sat there shocked. Dad had never yelled at me like that before. I slowly got up and opened the door to a crack. Dad stood there looking worried. He stood back and opened his arms. I ran out of the bathroom and glomped him.

"Daddy!" I wailed into his chest. His reassuring hands rubbed my back before he pulled me away from him to look me in my eyes.

"Baby girl what would Mommy say?"

I sniffled.

"Why are you showing the enemy your weakness? You express your weaknesses behind closed doors so they won't have anything on you later on."

Dad nodded his head.

" Your mother was something else wasn't she."

I nodded. Dad touched my cheek with his thumb and rubbed it to wash away my dried up tears.

"Well we better get you to your next class so that you won't be late... No daughter of Kiyoshi Kyori shall be late on her first day of school!"

Dad stood up and raised my lunch to the skies with that horrible smile he does. I stood there with my eyes in doubt. I turned my head away from him to the hallway.

"Way to ruin a moment Dad."

Dad lowered his head in defeat.

"Sorry Nam Bam Boom."

* * *

I walked into English just before the bell rang. The teacher wasn't even there yet. I looked at the desks to see where I would sit, and there was only one seat left next to... Roxas in the back of the classroom.

_Damn it._

I sighed and took the seat. My eyes were still red from my previous episode. I sat my bookbag down along with the lunch Dad handed me. I looked at the front of the class, though no teacher stood there just yet, trying my hardest to ignore the dirty blonde teen next to me who was trying to get my attention. I felt him poke me. I turned my head towards him and glared.

"What?" The word fell out of my mouth like acid, and Roxas sat in his seat shocked before his eyes glared at me for the second time today.

_Seriously dude. This is the first year you talk to me and you get butt hurt already. How was I to know you didn't have your dad with you._

"May I remind you that you upset me?"

I glared back at him.

"Oh well I'm so sorry that you don't have your dad living in the same household, but at least one of these days who'd be able to see his fucking face again. At least he's still alive..."

I felt the tears begin to fall down my cheeks. Roxas stared at me confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, your dad was very much alive."

I stood up and slammed my fist on my desk.

"Not my dad, my mom stupid. ou're so arrogant."

The whole class gasped as they saw who I was going off on.

" Oh Baby. It's obviously doesn't know how it feels to lose one of her parents. Well guess what dumbass, I do know how it feels because the only way I can see my mom is through pictures and her fucking tombstone at the fucking cemetary!"

I stormed off and ran into the teacher. He had blue hair, a large scar on his face and golden eyes. I read his name plate which he was holding: Mr. Tsukino. I mad him drop his book however, and he grunted in disproval.

"Is there a reason you are walking out the door Ms..."

"It's Kyori, and I'm walking out because I had a fucking incident."

Mr. Tsukino's eyes raised in disbelief.

"How dare you curse in my presence-"

"I've got my fucking period moron."

Mr. Tsukino paled and pointed to the hallway.

"The bathroom is on the right Ms. Kyori. But make sure you come back less of a direspect in my classroom. Deal."

"Deal."

I nearly ran to the girl's room but before hearing Mr. Tsukino's response.

"Female students are getting bolder and bolder. Good grief."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! It's chapter 3. So this one was... I'm not going to lie this one might be my favorite chapter right now. I really hope it becomes you guys's too hahaha, it probably won't you may all hate me afterwards but that is okay. On with shoutouts!**

**Before I get into them, I'll just say this now so I won't have to repeat myself in each shoutout. Thank you all for reviewing. It makes me super happy to go on my email and see people are liking what I do and are encouraging me to continue. They all make my day! :D**

**Sunstep: ****Haha. Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. And that's cool you reviewed even though, you're a guest!**

**Katerina: ****Don't worry, I'll keep trying to update as quickly as I can. However it may only be like once, twice or thrice times a week depending on my schedule once school restarts, but until then, you'll probably be seeing them everyday. :)And YAY! you reviewed even though, you're a guest! That especially made my day!**

**Vexor V. Akumu: ****Yes, another chapter down and a whole lots more to go. :). I'm relieved it's getting interesting but believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet! Roxas is being a prick huh, but I'm sure he'll change.(cough cough maybe not just yet) But he will hopefully.**

**Oh yeah before I forget. Mr. Tsukino was Saix if anyone didn't figure that out... Good Job ****Vexor V. Akuma**** lol.**

**Antyways On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Square Enix does so... yeah.**

* * *

Bite The Tongue

I paced back and forth in the girl's bathroom trying to calm myself to no avail.

_How could Roxas Hikari be so STUPID! How could my future hubby be so damn idiotic._

I growled out in fustration. One of the stalls opened up behind me.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Namine Kyori. What's got you growling like a fake lion."

I looked at the brunette who pretended to be checking her nails as she brushed past me. I rolled my eyes. I turned on my heels to walk out the door.

"Hey. You do not walk away from me loser. I was talking."

I turned back around and put my slender hands on my hips. I glared her down. She cringed a little.

"What do you want Olette?"

_Wow am I that scary?_

"Did Xion talk to you?"

"What? About Roxas?"

Olette stared at me strangely. Then her expression looked crazed.

"If you think your little slut face and fake ass innocence is going to steal my man think again. I know what game you're trying to play, but it's not going to work! So with that being said I highly advise you to saty the hell away from him."

I smirked at Olette.

_I totally am going to ignore that slut remark. I mean look at what she's wearing. If she bends down in that mini dress of hers, I'm sure all the boys will be looking and drooling over her orange thong. I can see the material through the cut out part of her dress. Who wears something like that to school anyway?_

"Oh, poor Olette. She feels as if she's got some competiton."

Olette dropped the lipstick she had in her hand, and her eyes went big. She whipped her head at me.

"Wh-what!? No. I'm telling you because I think it's worthless to kill a pathetic piece of crap like you."

I suddenly started laughing. I don't know why I was laughing but I was.

"You idiot. I can't stay away from Roxas if he keeps coming after me like he wants this!"

I made my hands motion over my somewhat curvy figure.

"He's what!"

With that I ran out of the bathroom crying for a new reason. Humor. Roxas Hikari's girlfriend should have her own show, that way everyone can see how much of a _faker she _is. People would be dying of laughter by her idiotic brain capacity. I mean seriously, Roxas wanting me? That's total bullshit.

* * *

"Ah. Finally. Namine Kyori you decide to rejoin the class. Did you...er... fix... your... um-"

"I'm fine now Mr. Tsukino. Thanks for being an awesome teacher and letting me handle it."

I laughed awkwardly.

The man looked at me and smiled a little. He sighed out in relief before he turned back to the board and began writing on it.

"You may take your seat now Ms. Kyori."

As I made my way to my seat Roxas's eyes matched mine. Isucked in my breath.

_Great. Now I have to apologize for my outburst... wait, why do I have to apologize first? He's the one that is acting like a dickhead._

I sat down avoiding the strong desire to look over at him, though I knew he was staring at me again. I tried paying attention to Mr. Tsukino, but quickly realized that he was a pretty boring teacher. I sighed out. I then noticed a note had fallen by my foot under my desk. I happened to look at it,then at Roxas who was smiling at me then back at the note. I picked the note up. I opened it and noticed it was written in red ink, before I actually read it. I had to stifle my gasp with my hand after I read it.

_Namine Kyori, _

_I know you may hate me right now, but to make it up to you, Mr. Tsukino said we need a partner for this class and I offered to be your partner. . Yeah. Our first assignment is to write an essay on Romeo and Juliet. Mind if I go to your house today to start getting ideas for it? It's due at the end of the month. :D._

_Okay. Number one, not only is he a god floating on this earth, he has godly handwriting. And maybe Roxas does like me sorta?_

"Mr. Hikari what do you think is the meaning of freedom?

I looked at Mr. Tsukino, then at Roxas to see what he was going to say. Everyone stared at him expectantly. Before this moment, I just realized I have never actually been in a classroom with Roxas, I just used to see him around...

_Well that was unfortunate for me. He's so hot... Wasn't I supposed to be mad at him. Oh well. Who cares, I don't even remember what it was about._

Roxas gulped and then his beautiful blue orbs looked at me and his expression softened up. He looked at our teacher and began talking.

"Um.I feel like there is no such thing as freedom, not in this world. If there were such thing as freedom, there would be but utter chaos all over the world; no order, no one to be the head and have at LEAST some order in certain places, and...freedom has to do with having no restriction what so ever, and obtaining whatever it is you need or want meaning no one goes without and gets whatever they want right. So I don't believe we're free in that aspect, we just say that to go to sleep better at night ."

Mr. Tsukino looked shocked by what Roxas just said. Actually everyone looked shocked. I smiled really hard.

_Not only does he have amazing handwriting and a hot bod, he has a brain too. Is there anything you can't do Roxas Hikari?_

Roxas must have read my mind or something because he started chuckling.

"I don't do History."

He looked at me with those eyes of his and I mentally scolded myself for my thoughts. Mr. Tsukino must have regained his composture because he smiled a little.

"Very Interesting Mr. Hikari, we will have to analyze that a little more tomorrow seeing that the bell is about to ring. Dismissed. Oh, and have an extravegant rest of the day."

Roxas stood up and took my hand. I rushed to grab the rest of my stuff.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Just follow me alright."

I did as I was told, stumbling a couple of times on the way there.

"Roxas-"

We were heading for the rooftop of our school. Didn't I hear about the Hikari boys and their Mclovin' on the rooftops? Hm. Maybe it's just a rumor.

* * *

Roxas opened the door and I had no choice but to follow, he then turned around and pushed me up against the wall. His body came closer to mine and his lips were on the side of my neck all in one motion. I inhaled to much air and began to lightly choke. He chuckled a little. My mind was racing.

_You were just mad at me, then I was pissed off at you, then you were incredibly sexy, now you're incredibly sexy licking my neck. I cannot cope with these massive changes in my emotions in one day, well half a day, it's not even third period yet._

"Are you afraid of me Nami?"

His question caught me off guard.

Actually, anything could catch me of guard right now if he was the one saying or doing it, and I don't know how much I could stop it.

Roxas snaked his arms inbetween mine to the point that his hands were on the part of my back that was really close to my neck. He scooted his body closer to mine if that was even possible. The bell rang.

_Shit. I'm late. On my first day of school. Welp, now it's third period._

He started nibbling on my ear waiting for me to answer. How could I though? Look how he's holding and teasing me.

" . Wha-what?"

He pulled back.

"Are you afraid of me? Do I scare you?"

I looked at the dirty blonde quizically. He rolled his eyes before pulling his hands down to my butt and squeezing it. I let out a half squeal and moan laying my head on his chest seeing that I couldn't reach his shoulder. I began panting. I got to stop him before I do something I'll regret...

"Answer the question."

"No-Not really..."

Roxas chuckled before he began kissing my neck.

"Good. Then it's settled. You can be my new pet."

"Ok-"

I pushed the boy off of me. My eyes bleed fire. Roxas looked a little shocked by my action. I did notice he had a red tint to his cheeks now, but that didn't stop me from screaming at him.

"I will NEVER be your pet you ASSHOLE!" I screamed. Roxas snapped out of his revere. He reached out for me.

"Na-Na-."

I looked at him. I don't know what was keeping me here as he said some shit like that to me, but I guess I wanted to hear what he was going to do to fix the problem and perhaps redeem himself. I crossed my arms and waited for him to get his thoughts straight.

"I- I didn't mean it like that. It's just. You're different from the girls at this school. You want me but won't do anything about it. And, I dunno maybe I like that..."

He was starting to look mad.

_Was he now trying to switch the tables like he did earlier? Oh. Hell. No. I'll put this boy in line. Why do I like him?_

Roxas stared at the ground. I tapped my foot waiting for him to explain more. Since he didn't, I began to walk out the door and down the hallway. I heard footsteps come towards me. I stopped. The footsteps ceased.

"Nami look what I mean by that is-"

My hand landed on Roxas's cheek making a loud cracking noise that echoed down the hallway. I slapped him. I slapped my crush. And it felt damn good! I stood there still under my rage. Roxas's head was turned from the inpact to the side. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. I was heaving uncontrollibly from my anger.

"I cannot believe I thought you could be the one for me! You're nothing but a.. a.. dickhead! First you act all sweet and inoccent towards me, then you get pissed off at me about your Dad! You talk about him, yet you might be worst than a father that leaves his SON! Now I see why he left your ass. He couldn't handle your pressence or the fact that your a fucking nuissance. Because right now, I damn sure understand why leaving your acquantance is the right way to go."

I turned to walk away from him.

_No. No, Roxas Hikari is going to regret pulling some shit like that on me!_

I turned back around.

"And another thing!"

I put my finger up matter-of-factly only to see tears were forming in Roxas's eyes. I put my hand down and I felt horrible that I just said those things to him. He may have just tried to make me his bitch, but he didn't deserve that. He has feelings too. Maybe that's why he does it, to get some type of love and affection.

"Rox-"

He shook his head violently.

"Naw. You're right. You're too good for me."

His voice was so hurt. It felt like a dagger had been thrown at me and struck my heart. I closed my eyes.

"Roxas I'm sorry."

Roxas slowly walked over to me and grabbed my arm. He pulled out a black sharpie and wrote his number on it. He looked down the whole time.

"Here's my number, whenever you want to see me again, so we can work on that essay..."

"Roxas? You-You could still come over today."

His eyes were red when he looked up at me. They had a glint of hope to them, but then he shook his head again. His voice was so soft.

"No. It's okay. I'd rather not, and anyway, I feel like I'm getting sick."

He faked a smile before letting go of my arm and putting away his sharpie.

"Excuse me."

With that he walked past me down the hallway and out of site.

* * *

I had been standing in the hallway for a good ten minutes since Roxas left. I felt numb.

_"Why are you showing the enemy your weakness? You express your weaknesses behind closed doors so they won't have anything on you later on."_

Now I know why Mom would say those things to me all the time. I am forever getting too mad, or balling my eyes out after someone says something to me. I showed Roxas, who I don't want to be my enemy, a could push my buttons:Make me angry at him or that I am hopelessly in love with him and would do anything to cheer him up. I could've just walked out the door to show I didn't approve of what he said to me rather than bringing up his touchy subject and yelling at him. The bell rang as I was headed towards the lunchroom.

"Namine."

My head lazily looked at Zexion. He looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Why were you talking to Roxas Hikari? What did he say to you?"

I blinked. I looked down as I felt a tear roll down my face.

"What does it matter?"

Zexion pushed me backward and I landed on my ass. I rubbed it. My cousin's violent but usually not towards me.

"What the hell Zex-" When I stared at my cousin's expression I had to gulp.

"Don't you ever talk to that bastard again or I'll fucking kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Sorry this took so long to upload, but I kept having brain farts and stuff and yeah that was not okay, and then to top it off my computer battery dies on me. Not. A. Good. Day. So what do I need to make me happy, your reviews! So with that said. Here are my shoutouts! I thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read this story.**

**Passions Namine: ****No, you didn't review, but you followed my story and I find that to be absolutely gnarly. :D.**

**Pikachu girl14: ****You didn't review, but you showed me you're enjoying the story by following/favoriting me and my story so I appreciate it. :)**

**JTSyK0: ****Thank you very much for adding my story to your favorites list and following it, that made my night.**

**hellomoto27: ****First off thanks for reviewing CWD. :D. Not everyone is actually popular. The popular kids are: Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, Roxas, Riku(which has yet to enter the story), Kairi( Sora's girl), Axel, Aqua(Ven's girl), Xion(Van's girl), and Olette Robinson( Rox's supposed girl). Namine, Larxene, Marluxia, Kadaj(which has yet to enter the story) aren't really popular... Hope that clears that up for you. ;)**

**Vexor V. Akuma: ****I know, everyone is being an ass huh. Hahaha, yeah, I'm sure Roxas and Namine will make up, seeing that Namine likes being the one to cheer Roxy boy out. BTW, I put the taco in the chapter. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Square Enix or any of the characters!**

* * *

Knock Out

I stared at Zexion as he ate his lunch. He was acting as if nothing had happened.

_Why doesn't he want me talking to Roxas? What's up with that?_

Zexion's eyes caught mine. He glared at me before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"What Namine?"

I looked down and shook my head. This is the first time I have ever felt scared of my cousin...

"Oy. Spit it out."

I looked up at the red-head who took his seat next to Zexion along with Larxene and Marluxia. I ignored Axel and looked towards Larxene.

"Where's your brother Larx?"

Larxene tilted her head to the side in annoyance and then scoffed.

"Like I would know where Demy is."

"He's probably in the back with Rikku. How gross is that?"

Marluxia began eating some beef stew that looked like cat food. Axel glared at him.

"Are you talking about the shit you're putting in your mouth or the fact that Demy likes vagina?"

Marluxia started choking on his food. He looked up and stared at Axel.

"I-I like girls..."

He looked down and began to play with his food. I stared at the pink haired teen. I touched his shoulder which shocked him.

"Look Marluxia, if you're gay that's totally fine. I don't mind."

Larxene glared at me.

"I do."

"I second that."

Axel took a huge bite into his sandwich. I rolled my eyes. I looked towards Zexion who was still glaring a me.

"Um. Zex? Do you care?"

Zexion folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"As long as you do not try to make me your partner like you do with Axel, we're cool Mar Mar."

I looked back at Marluxia.

"See Marluxia if Larx and Axel aren't there for you Me and Zexion will be. And Larxene, you obviously don't care too much seeing that he's one of your best fr

Larxene opened her mouth to argue with me but shut it. She flipped her hair and began talking to Axel about plans on Saturday.

_Wait, are they a thing? She's my best friend and she never told me._

"I do not remember conforming to that Namine. I merely said as long as he doesn't hit on me that's cool." Zexion looked at us. Marluxia smiled.

"You know you love me Zexy."

Zexion growled then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Marluxia seemed shocked.

"You're not going to deny it?"

" Why bother."

Marluxia just stared at Zexion in disbelief before shaking his head to get out of his stupor.

" Okay again Namine, and call me Mar Mar if you want."

I smiled.

"Okay Mar Mar Mar."

"YO!"

Demyx sat down next to Marluxia. He looked at everyone. He stopped at me.

"They'll bite my head off if I ask them so I'll ask you? Why do those three look irritated and why is Mar so gloomy looking?"

I finally ate some of the bento dad gave me.

_Hmmm. He hasn't sent a single text to me today... wait my phones on silent. Crud._

I looked at my cell phone.

50 new messages from: Dad.

I stopped chewing my bento as my eye began twitching.

_Seriously Dad!_

I looked at Demyx as I began to text my annoying father back.

"Marluxia's gay." I said as I put my phone away.

Demyx blinked a couple of times.

"You are?"

Mar Mar nodded.

"That's cool.I can't believe you finally actual claim it with pride, I thought you were always going to stay in your closet, unlike me."

Everyone at the table looked at Demyx shocked.

"Wha-"  
Demyx began eating the cafeteria taco and began ravaging it. The taco happens to be the only edible piece of nutrition at this school...

"What? Oh. C'mon guys I know you all knew I was bi... right?"

All of us continues to stare at the sitar playing male.

"NO!"

* * *

I walked to my fourth period alone seeing that the other five had english with Mr. Tsukino.

_I wonder if Zex is going to find out that Roxas is my partner. Speaking of which, he didn't even see the phone number written on my arm... or did he?_

"Hey! Namine Kyori!" I turned around to see a brunt coming up next to me.

"Um-"

"It's Sora if you don't remember."

He laughed softly and scratched the back of his head. I nodded. He spoke again.

"So where are you headed?"

"Math with Mr. Gambler."

"Oy. Me too!"

Sora intertwined his arm with mine.

"That's good that I'll know someone other than my pest of a little brother."

"Roxas is in this class too?"

"Yup. Which is a problem for me because he hates being in the same classes with me by himself. Makes him feel strange I guess."

"Why?"

Sora looked down.

"He kinda doesn't like us..."

"Us?"

Sora ignored the question and opened the door for me into our next class.

"The math world awaits us Milady."

I blinked then smiled at Sora.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Mr. Gambler, a man with white blonde hair and a matching beard with blue eyes along with a lot of piercings, stared at the class. I shifted uncomfortably because when we walked in, he didn't allow a single kid to sit down, and we still weren't allowed to because he had to "figure the equation out." I noticed Roxas hadn't walked in and the bell had already rung.

_Did he really go home? _

Mr. Gambler clapped his hands together.

"Alright kiddies, I'll put you into ten groups of three. Go ahead and pick your groupings."

Seeing that I didn't know anyone else I looked up at Sora who was looking at me.

"Might as well right?"

I nodded.

"Alright."

Mr. Gambler came up to us.

"You only have two... I was sure there were thirty in this class."

Sora laughed awkwardly.

"There is but he went home sick. My brother's in this class too."

Mr. Gambler nodded his head.

"Oh. Okay. So Roxas Hikari, Sora Hikari, and Ms. Namine Kyori will be a team. Go to those seats over there yeah."

We both nodded. The seats were close to the back of the room and happened to be the only table close to the window. How that happened, I do not know. I sat close to the window, and Sora sat in front of me.

"Rox can sit next to you, is that okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's cool."

Mr. Gambler began to talk.

"Alright you imbeciles! My name is Luxord Gambler, but everyone will only call me Luxord. No Mr. Gambler, Mr. Luxord, Sir, none of that! Got it."

* * *

The rest of the school day was pretty much a blur. Roxas ended up being in my last two classes too: History and Physics, and his seat was going to be next to mine in those classes also. I waited for my Dad to come and pick me up. That was unusal in itself. He's usaully always here ten minutes before school because that' how much as a "amazing" father he is... I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

1 new message from: Dad

I rolled my eyes and read the message.

Nam Bam Boom, something came up, mind walking?

I texted my dad back.

Dad, you're improving. Usually you'll stop everything to come get me.

Yeah well, It's serious. I'll make you miso soup when I get home okay, love you. Bye my princess. And be careful walking.

okay.

I started walking down the street while putting my Galaxy Note back in my pocket. I walked for a good ten minutes when a figure came up behind me and cupped my breasts. I almost let out a scream. Instead I whipped around and almost punched my gropper until I realized it was... Roxas, but something was wrong.

"Where...are you going Namine?"

I stared at Roxas in disbelief. His words were extremely slurred. Is he drunk?

"Roxas what the hell?"

Roxas started laughing as he grabbed his head with his right hand.

"Namine, your funny."

I looked at the teen boy like he was crazy.

"Roxas. I'm not trying to be funny. What do you think you're doing?"

Roxas stopped laughing then stared at me.

"Olette didn't give me love... but you can can't you."

I felt a strange feeling wash over me as Roxas inched closer. He pulled a piece of my hair away from my face and placed it behind my ear.

"We don't have to go that far, but can I at least hold you now?"

As appealing as it sounded to be in his arms. I thought about what he called me earlier today.

_"Good. Then it's settled. You can be my new pet."_

I shook my head.

"Roxas I think you should go home."

Roxas pouted at me. That had to be the cutest thing ever.

"Namine-"

"Go"

I looked away from him.

"I-I don't want to go home. Please. We don't even have to get undressed."

I glared back at him.

"You're drunk." He threw his arms up in the air.

"No shit, t-th-that's what h-h-happens when a girl tells a boy he's- he's worthless."

I held my breath.

_Is he implying that he went home, had sex with Olette and got majorly drunk because of what I said? Should I be mad or totally infatuated by the fact he feels so bad about me getting mad at him? No, I should be a little ticked off, he couldn't get in my pants but he could in Olette's. How dare he! Wait... haha I'm not his girlfriend yet._

"Look, I said I was sorry, but that doesn't mean that I will become your pet Roxas, I was serious about that. And I damn sure am not going to let you make me feel bad about what I said, though it was wrong, to get me in bed with you "

He nodded his head harshly.

" You wouldn't be my pet though,Olette's the pet, you're the girl I need. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. You're right, I am hopeless with my personality, but I really really want and need you in my life and want to fix my mistake... "

My heart accelerated.

"Need?"

Roxas intertwined my fingers with his. He pulled our hands up to his mouth and kissed my hand softly.

"I don't know what to-to say or d-do when I'm around you? I just -I just know I want to always be around you. Can we just hang out?"

His eyes when he looked up at me expressed a mixture of lust, desire, and hope.

_I did call him basically a worthless being and mentioned his dad didn't want him because of it. Maybe I should allow him to at least hang out with me right now, but he's really drunk..._

I sighed.

"Okay. We can hang out. ONLY. You try anything and I'm going to send you home."

"Okay."

* * *

I opened the door to my house and walked inside as Roxas followed me. He kicked the door closed.

"So this is your house?"

I nodded.

"Let's go upstairs to my room I guess, while you're here might as well see if we can begin our assignment, even if you're drunk as hell."

We both went up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Okay you can-"

All of a sudden I heard someone throwing up in my bathroom. I ran towards the sound. There Roxas was leaning over my toilet shaking violently, breathing harshly, and looking helpless.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Roxas"

The boy looked at me then continued his vomiting. I grabbed a rag from my hall closet and held it to his forehead.

"Roxas are you okay?" Roxas shook his head.

I patted his back and waited for him to finish. I sighed in relief as he finally did,grabbed an extra toothbrush I keep in my drawer and handed it to the boy. His eyes were super red and his mouth was dry.

"Brush your teeth, then jump on my bed and go to sleep."

Roxas nodded slowly in a daze as I left him to finish up in the bathroom. He came out five minutes later and got on my bed, kicking his shoes off and laying down. He sat back up and pulled off his shirt revealing his toned chest.

_Damn, his six-pack is godly..._

I blushed slightly. The boy was knocked out on my bed within seconds. I sighed out.

"Well so much for doing homework."


	5. Chapter 5

**And we are back with the Story. Oh Yeah( In my Vector voice from Despicable Me.) 3 that movie. Anyway, I really love this chapter right now, but writing it was tough. But that's okay. So with that, let's get these shoutouts underway!**

**Vexor V. Akuma: ****Haha. Yeah, I'm sure you didn't see that one coming, at least I hope you didn't. Roxas... can sometimes if you get what I'm saying. Let's just say he had too much fun with his liquor. And, I'll see what I can do about that last one. lol. BTW thank you for favoriting me story Vexor, that really made my day today along with having a taco. Tacos are good man!**

**JTSyK0: ****Tank you! I'm glad you're really liking it. Roxas is a mess isn't he, haha. If you thought he was one last chapter, in this one you'll be screaming "OH SHIT!"( at least my cousin did when I let him read it.) And it will probably let you understand at least a little why Roxas is so erratic. :D.**

**Go men123: ****I'm glad that my story is really appealing to you. And I try to be as original as I can. Yeah, I get what you're saying about there always being the popular/nerd or bad boy/ good girl stories, but I love putting a lot of twists in mine to make people be like, whoa where did that come form. And I loves me some of that organization thirteen. You can't have a KH fanfic without them in my opinion. BTW thanks for favoriting/following CWD! **

**aaronvang69: ****No, you didn't review and that's okay but I have to tell you I really really really appreciate you favoriting/following CWD!**

**Oh and when you all review, because you know how much I love that, I want you to put who your favorite charcter from this story is so far! I would have to say Roxas right now because he's somewhat Bi-polar and it's just really funny to me when I'm writing about him and Namine in one scene and all the stuff he pulls on her(or at least attempts to).Thanks you lovely people.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH series or Final Fantasy Series.**

* * *

Survivor

I looked at my clock, realizing that one it was now ten, six hours after I finished my homework and crashed on my bed next to Roxas, and two my crazed father was still not home. I wiped the sleep from my eyes got up to turn on my light then I poked Roxas. His response was a grunt.

"Sora leave me alone weirdo. My head hurts like a bitch."

I sat up and giggled.

"Roxas, you're not in your house dude."

The boy's eyes snapped open as he stared at me wide eyed.

"What the- Namine?"

He sat up quickly, but landed back on my bed.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt. It feels like a-"

"Hangover. Yeah, it is. You sorta were drunk when you found me."

Roxas blinked and stared at me.

"I-I didn't do something that we'll regret... right."

I looked at Roxas.

"Why, you scared we did."

He blushed really hard.

"N-No, It's just that, I actually don't want to take you yet..."

It was my turn to blush really hard. I scratched my nose.

"Um, maybe you should like go home, I'm sure your mom and your brothers are worried about you."

"Not realy, Mum's not home, she's at a designer's runway because she has to make the outfits, all Vani does at home is do Xion, Ven and Aqua talk about what we're going to do next and Sora and Kairi usually aren't in the house."

I looked at Roxas.

"What you're going to do next."

Roxas stared at me sheepishly.

"I thought Zexion would tell you..."

"Tell me what."

Roxas sat up on my pillows and crossed his arms.

"If Zexion didn't tell you, then I'm not going to either."

I huffed.

_He is going to tell me seeing that Zexion and him hold the secret... Wait he's at my house, Zexion told me to stay away from him..._

"Roxas tell me please."

I tried to say seductively while my hands played with his strong chest.

He chuckled.

"As hot as that is Namine, the answer is still no."

I stradled him, which Roxas was shocked at, and kissed his cheek. I kissed his earlobe before whispering in it.

"Tell me."

I could hear Roxas gulp, but he shook his head.

"This position won't get me to tell you, it'll just make me want to taste you , so I suggest you get off before you yell at me again because I was seducing you and making you my sex slave."

I pouted.

_Damnit. _

I got off of him and folded my arms and looked away from the male. I could feel him staring at me.

"Look, Namine, if I tell you, you'll end up hating me and Zexion."

I looked at Roxas confused.

_Okay think Namine. whatever the secret is, Roxas and Zexion and most likely the Hikari brothers and my friends know it too, except for me. All of the people associated with the Hikari brothers, don't want me near Roxas, well Xion and Olette don't at least. But that's because of Olette feigning for Roxas right? Zexion just told me to stay away from Roxas too. Both sides said they'll kill me if I'm near him. That kill was just a metaphor though wasn't it? Well, I don't know, because Zexion seriously looked as if he was going to murder me. Wait... another clue is the fact that Axel now sits with me. He was the Hikari brothers friend at first..._

"Namine, just forget it."

"All of you guys hate each other, but why."

I heard Roxas gasp. He propped up on my bed by sitting up.

"You noticed that?"

" Was I not supposed to?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Most people see we dislike each other, you're the only one to realize it's more than that."

_Why would two groups hate each other, well unless they were in a gang...GANG! That's it! They're gangbangers. How much do you want to bet I'm the oly one at the school that did not know that..._

I stood up suddenly. Roxas reached for my hand.

"Namine, it's not important."

I nodded my head.

"Yes it is, people have been threatening me to stay away from you."

Roxas suddenly stood up.

"Who threatened you?"

His voice sounded evil, which scared me and caused me to jump.

"Rox-Roxas?"

"Answer me."

Both his hands were on my arms and he was squeezing pretty hard. I felt a tear come down my ghostly face, and Roxas noticed it and loosened his grip. He pulled me into a bearhug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you have to tell me who threatened you."

Suddenly my phone began ringing. I wiggled out of Roxas's embrace. I felt cold as soon as I did. I walked over to my phone and saw the caller i.d: Zexion. I looked at Roxas.

"Shut up, don't talk."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey Zexion."

"Namine, who's in that house with you."

My breathing stopped.

"House with me?"

"Yeah. Kiyoshi just called Mother telling her he won't be making it home tonight for reasons and wanted to know if you were alone in the house still. She told him most likely, seeing as you didn't come over here."

I started to breath regurlarily again. Roxas was behind me trying to listen on in the conversation. He tapped my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Don't tell him I'm here."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alone. You actually just woke me up. I talked to Dad like two hours ago and he told me he was coming back."

"Well, change of you want me to come pick you up?"

"No-No, you don't have to Zex. The door's and windows are shut. The house security is on. I should be fine."

"...Call me if something doesn't feel right. Oh, and Namine?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you EVER lie to me again and get that peice of trash out of your house now."

I dropped my phone as Zexion venomous voice rung in my ear. I looked towards Roxas. His expression was the same as mine. Shocked and scared.

We looked down at my phone and saw Zexion had hung up.

"H-he knows you're here."

"Shit. I gotta go Namine. He'll be here in a minute. We both heard the doorbell ring. Roxas grabbed his shirt and shoes and looked out my window.

"Go open the door for Zexion and I'll climb out the window."

"But Roxas I want to know why you hate each other."

Roxas turned around and grabbed me pulling me into him suddenly before he kissed me on the lips. I gasped as his mouth moved with mine. I was just about to throw my arms over his neck we=hen he pulled away panting.

"I have, to go. Damn that was amazing."

He let go of me and motioned for me to open the door for my cousin. The dorrbell rang again.I ran downstairs and opened the front door to find not only Zexion outside, but Demyx, Larxene and Axel too.

"Hey...guys?"

Demyx pouted.

"Why do I have to be the one to go manhunting. You know I hate trouble."

Axel scoffed.

"Yet you get into trouble all the time. How does that work Demy?"

Demyx thought about it.

"I dunno."

"Guys. Shut the fuck up and go retrieve that bastard."

Zexion's voice boomed over their side conversation. Both males turned, walked down the steps and took off running down the street. I looked back at Zexion and Larxene. They both looked pissed. Zexion stepped into my house first.

"What makes you think I talk for my health?"

I looked at Zexion.

_I never noticed how short my cousin really was. I mean I knew he was short because I had to look down at him, but seeing him standing so close to Axel and Demyx who are like six foot themselves, Zexion looked like a ant. What is he? five foot exactly. Wait he can't be. I'm five foot two and Larxene's five foot and we're both taller than him. That means he's like four foot eleven or ten. Damn. Wait I should be paying attention to him so I won't lose my life. I'm begining to think he was never joking._

"Namine! Do not ignore me."

I snapped out of my revere and saw Zexion for the first time rather than me just daydreaming and staring at him. I don't know why but I felt my feet fly up to my room and lock the door. I heard Larxene say something before closing the front door but I couldn't make it out, and then there was banging on my door.

"Namine open the fucking door!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears with my hands. I was trying to drown out the angery voices on the otherside of my door. I began thinking about Roxas's sweet lips on mine.

_How do I get myself in these situations?_

I stayed curled until sleep took my body again. That night, my dreams were focused on Roxas and I surviving whatever my friends and his family created.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was morning. I looked at the clock to see it was six a.m. Perfect. I won't be late for school. I quickly got up and looked for some clothes to wear. I decided on a baby blue spagetti strapped tank with some white capris and my baby blue toms. I was going to open the door when I realized Zexion was on the other side of the door still. The boy was still sleep, I was sure because he never gets up until seven, which happens to be thirty minutes before school begins. I backed away from my door and looked at the opened window.

_Shit. I left that open last night. Thanks Roxas._

I looked down the window.

_How exactly did he climb down? This is too high, I have to use the door. But... I can't._

I bit my lip, before grabbing my bookbag , my cell phone, and homework and attempting to climb down the side of my house. I placed my homework in my bookbag, took my bag and pulled it over my head, and placed my phone in my pocket. I sat on my window and twisted my body around to where my feet would be dangling from the side of my blue and white feet began searching for a place that was stable enough to hold my ninety-eight pounds. They found the ledge of the house. I slowly lowered myself onto it. I stood on the ledge gazing into my room until the door started to violently shake.

"Namine. I advise you to open the door. I won't hurt you, but you have to stop seeing _him_. He's dangerous and probably tells you all sorts of lies to make you believe him. He just wants to use you as a pawn to his games."

I ducked my head under the window, so only my hands were in sight. I looked over my shoulder and saw that there was a white fence next to my window.

_So that's how Roxas climed down. How come I've never noticed that there?_

"NAMINE! DO NOT BECOME MY ENEMY!"

I hurried down the fence and began running towards my school which was like three blocks away. As I began turning the corner I heard Axel yell.

"Yo! ZEX! She's running!"

_Shit!_

* * *

I was panting and out of breath, but I soon heard other footsteps, and they were coming fast. I made a detour from my school and jumped down some steps and began running through a playground area. The area was vacant, due to the time, and there was only the trees and green grass around along with the play area set. I ran past it all not caring if I lost them or not. I could still sort of hear their footsteps becoming more distant and distant. I turned another corner and shot out into the street, which wasn't the best idea and a car screeched to a stop. I looked like a deer caught in the headlights of the car I'm sure as I stared into the eyes of the popular kids. Roxas stood up in the black convertable.

"Namine?"

I couldn't talk, so I nodded for no apparent reason. The oldest Hikari brother got out the car.

"Are you okay? Because most people look before they dart out into a street."

He stepped right in front of me. I shook my head, and that's when I heard Demyx's voice.

"She had to have gone this way yo!"

I attacked Ventus and pulled him with me, jumping in his car.

"Drive!"

Ven surprisingly did as he was told while the rest of the populars except for Roxas stared at me. Ven pressed hard on the gas as I almost flew out the car, luckily Roxas caught me. As we passed the light that was green, I looked behind Roxas's head to see Zexion and the group just turn the corner. Roxas saw them to, and they did not look happy.

* * *

We all jumped out the car and walked towards the school gates. My heart was still accelerating and Roxas hadn't actually let go of me yet. I grabbed my phone and saw I had gotten ten text messages from Dad this morning. I looked at each one before I texted him back.

_Hey Dad, Sorry just got to school. :)_

I was about to put the phone back in my pocket when it vibrated.

_OY! NAMI-POOH POOH! Daddy was so sad that he couldn't come home to his princess, I nearly cried all night because of it. I'm glad you're at school early. No daughter of Kiyoshi Kyori will be late on her second day of school! Did you eat a good breakfast? Did you get your homework done last night, if you had any? Did Zexion check in on you this morning? Are you okay without me? Please say no._

My eye began twitcching.

_How the hell did he type this big paragraph in less than a second?_

I hadn't even noticed the populars and Roxas had taken me to their territory: the back of the school. I quickly texted me dad back.

_ .Sure did. I'm fine without you._

"Hey."

I looked up from my phone after hitting send. Roxas finally let go of my hand that he bagan holding in the parking lot. Olette was glaring at me, as was Vanitas, who spoke to me, Ven, Aqua, Xion, and Kairi. Sora was sort of just standing there awkwardly. He looked scared, but wasn't looking at Vanitas like I had expected him to do. He was staring at Roxas.

"Vani. Be nice."

Vanitas looked at Roxas crazy.

"Hell no. Why are you hanging out with this bitch huh? Why the hell is she running from our enemy... her _cousin_? And! Didn't I tell your stupid ass that she was off limits?"

Roxas didn't say anything, he just looked down.

"Answer your elders Roxas."

Ventus crossed his arms.

"Here you are again, trying to get us killed Roxas. Do you ever learn?"

I looked at Roxas. He was still looking down. I looked at Vanitas.

_So if this popular group truly is a gang, he must be the alpha dog how he's talking._

I looked back at couldn't see his eyes because of his bangs where the group were standing at, but I could, and they were filled with hatred, and he had this wicked smile on his lips.

_This isn't the Roxas from yesterday. This isn't the one that was happy go lucky until I ruined that. This isn't even the angry Roxas I pulled out when I mentioned his dad. He looks possed. Purely evil..._

"Roxas. Get away from her, your mine anyway. You should be over here holding my _hand_."

Olette said while glaring daggers at me, and that's when Roxas lost it.

"Shut the fuck up Olette, you're just my bitch. The bitch I have when I want some because you don't know how to keep your damn legs shut. Vanitas. I don't remember becoming your property, I don't care if I'm your little brother, you don't own me, and won't tell me what to do. Have you all forgotten that I'm the one that calmed the enemy down so that Axel wouldn't kill Vanitas for what he did? Why Terra didn't assassinate Aqua for choosing Ven over him. Let's not forget you don't run this gang. I do. I'm the leader, and this meeting is off!"

His voice was deep and venomous. If it was saliva was acid it would have burned through all the teens in front of us.

_Wait Roxas is the alpha dog!?_

Roxas then dragged me with him towards our first period leaving his siblings friends and me stunned and bewildered.

* * *

Roxas basically pushed me into my seat when we got into art class. It kind of hurt but I was too scared to tell him it did. He still looked too hot, and no not sexy hot, well he is sexy hot, but I'm talking about angry hot. Two silver haired teens walked into the classsroom. The first one sat next to Roxas.

"We had a meeting? What did those assholes you call brothers do this time?"

Roxas didn't answer him. The other teen I noticed sat next to wore a black muscle shirt and some millitary pants with some black combat boots. He had on a pair of black Dr. Dre beats on top of his head listening to music.

"Aren't you Zexion's little sister? No... cousin. Hell if I remember, you're blood to Zex somehow no?"

The boy talked really fast. Most of his questions seemed to be more so to himself rather than to me except from the last on.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm his baby cousin."

he male shrugged his shoulders.

"Cool."

The word was drawn out unneccisarily. I stared at him confused.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking who are you."

The boy's head snapped towards me than his green cat-like eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who's asking?" I stared at him even more confused. Suddenly he began laughing for no apparent reason.

"Just kidding. I'm Kadaj. Kadaj Jenova."

With that the rest of the kids piled in including my cousin and our group and Roxas's gang members as the bell . Gainsborough clapsed her hands.

"Welcome back class how was your first day of school yesterday?"

My eye began to twitch.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry guys. I know I didn't keep my promise of posting everyday, but there were some drama that happened in my life and school began and more drama, and... I'm just tired of all of it. So know that because I am in school now, expect to see future chapters every Saturday or Sunday. BTW "The Starngers" is supposed to be "The Strangers" LOL :D Anyway on with shoutouts!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Vexor V. Akuma : ****Haha, yeah these two group need to pull themselves together huh. Lol. Ohh Tacos and Coffee 3.**

**hellomoto27: ****Don't you just love when that happens. Yeah. Sorry about not uploading in quite some time, but you know... And really, haha glad I'm keeping you amused.**

**aaronvang69: ****That is perfectly okay that you didn't review in Chapter 4. You reviewed for 5 and I'm happy for it. I would have loved to here your philosophy and morals thoug lol. Honestly I was not expecting you to write such a long paragraph, so let's see if I can answer all your questions/ commets. (Takes a deep breath). I never actually liked Terra either. Right on AquaxVen! I like Olette too, but I couldn't think of a character other than her to use haha. Yes Axel and Roxas are friends, the best in the game actaully. They did a lot of stuff together, because Roxas looks like Ven who was a friend of Axel's when Axel was Lea, if that makes sense... 4th, you gotta keep reading to hear the whole story! But I enjoy your eagerness :D. Marluxia's hair is gorgeous, Of course we will see Axel and fire in the same paragraph more than once, and his got it memorized quote. I haven't put it in 'cause he hasn't reallly said anything to add it to lol. And... Roxas for the win! BOOM! haha Thanks for reviewing**

**roxasduelwielder: ****So I was going to make Ven leader, but then I was like, people would totally guess that so I changed it. It was going to be Vanitas but then I was like he's too scary sometimes, Then Sora's just goofy, so that left Roxxy Boy. :)**

**Go men123: **** Omg I know right. We gotta see how this all works out. I'm even curious. Lol.**

**Now for people who followed/favorited my story:**

**xxdragonxgurlxx**

**roxasduelwielder**

**MaddieQueen**

**Sanctuaryx3**

**killingtex**

**CharmedLife-3**

**Thanks a bunch guys.**

**Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own KH.**

* * *

The Strangers

Zexion, Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, and Axel all glared at me. I felt trapped all of a sudden, and I didn't know how to cope with it. I gulped and avoided all of there eyes. Kadaj noticed the tension.

"What's going on? Who do I get to kill? Can there be a lot of blood? Or do you want it to be a set up Z?" He whispered to Zexion. Zexion smiled.

"My cousin took affiliation with them Kadaj. I don't want anyone dead yet. I just want Roxas to get shaken up a bit."

"... So I get to tag on the leader eh. While I'm at it can I tag Ri Ri too?"

"Of course."

I looked at Zexion who had a malicious grin on his face. Ms. Gainsborough began to talk.

"Okay. Everyone is here today. Hmm. I feel like letting your creative juices run free, so why don't we try painting, or sketching anything today. Free draw my little spirits, while I go to the ladies room. I'll be back shortly. Be good."

Ms. Gainsborough giggled before she walked out the door. Kadaj stood up. His eyes looked crazed and his mouth formed a smirk.

"Oy! Roxxi boy. You think you're funny eh?"

The other silver haired teen boy stood up. I looked at him and realized Kadaj and this boy looked exactly alike give or take.

"Kadaj sit down."

Kadaj's smirk grew bigger if that was possible.

"Make me Riku."

The class all "oohed." A boy named Hayner began to laugh.

"Riku, your big brother just called you a bitch!"

Riku glared at Hayner, which made the blonde headed teen wince before he turned back to Kadaj to say something. However, Axel was staring at Riku sternly, and Riku began to sit down. Roxas's voice was quiet but everyone in the room heard the venom in ti.

_That was strange. Since when do the popular's care about Axel. I thought he was on Zexion's side. Well he was with them at first. This is really confusing. Maybe they're just scared of him seeing they know what he can do._

"We are not doing this in a damn classroom, do we all understand? Business is supposed to be done on our own time, not Principal Xeganort's time."

Zexion's mouth fomed into a pressed line.

"Roxas we do not have to listen to you."

Roxas scoffed and turned to Zexion.

"That wasn't my order, it was his idiot, unless you wish to have suspension or expulsion in your record. You would never get into Twilight's ivy college then."

Zexion opened his mouth then closed it. He pulled his earphones onto his ears.

"Whatever."

He turned back around with fire burning in his eyes.

Ms. Gainsborough came back in the classroom.

"Okay! Begin!"

* * *

I walked alone to my second period. Roxas tolld me when the bell rang he had to go up to the office to get something. He said he'd see me in English. My group didn't want anything to do with me. It was a miracle Zexion didn't send me off since I was proving to be the "enemy." I've only ever seen Zexion so hurt yet cold at the same time when his mom and dad split and Uncle Shin became a druggie. Other than that there was no reason for him to look that way, until now. I entered Mr. Tsukino's classroom with a frown on my face. Dad still hadn't responded to my text message which was weird and I was beginning to worry. I sat down in my seat and let out a sigh.

"When did things go so wrong?"

Roxas sat down next to me. He no longer looked mad, but he wasn't at ease either.

"Our first semester sophomore year."

I looked over at him.

"Sophomore year? Wait. How long have you two been in this shit?"

Roxas chuckled distantly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Every since seventh grade."

I felt my mouth drop.

" So going over what Mr. Hikari said yesterday, how many of you agree with him?"

A girl with brown hair raised her hand. I believe her name was Yuna?

" I believe Roxas is right. If we, the people of this land were truely free that would mean no higher authority and thus would result in the people doing whatever they want." She looked over at Roxas flashing him a dazzling smile. Instantly I growled a little annoyed by the fact that Roxas probably messed with her.

_Why the hell do I like this bad boy?_

"This would result in some fuckin' Purge type shit. That's what real freedom would be. I can kill anyone I want."

Tidus, a boy that has a strong liking for Yuna glared at Roxas after saying that. Roxas glared back before Mr. Tsukino's voice echoed through the small room.

"Mr. Taylor, plese do not curse in my class or I will send you to the office, and Ms. Highwind thank you for your input. I do believe Roxas has some truth to what he said. Does anyone else want to talk?" Mr. Tsukino looked around expecting someone to advance the idea only to be disappointed no one else was up to talk. The blue haired man shrugged his shoulders and began writing something about "Romeo and Juliet" on the board.

* * *

Roxas and I made our way to science, the period we happened to miss yesterday...

_Damn a lot has happened in just a day._

He was holding my books looking down as I swung my arms in front of me. There was an awkward silence and I didn't like it so much, however I should have kept my mouth shut.

"So, you and Yuna eh?"

Roxas blinked and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What of it."

I stopped walking. I placed my hands on my hips, the blonde male turned towards me with lazy eyes.

"I told you not to play with me idiot."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"It was a long time ago Nami, c'mon before we're late."

I stayed in place. Roxas sighed.

"Look you stubborn female, can we please go to class?"

My eye twitched as the word "stubborn" fell from his mouth.

"Me? Stubborn?"

Roxas stared at me knowing the fire was about to be lit.

"Shit..."

"How dare you call me a stubborn female Roxas! What do I look like to you! Some groupie all up on your D?!"

Vanitas, Ventus, Aqua, and Xion all walked up to Roxas. I saw Zexion and the gang coming our way.

_This doesn't seem right... What's up?_

"What's going on Bro?"

Roxas looked to his older brother and smirked.

"I pissed off my girl."

Everyone of us gasped.

_Say what now?_

I stared at Zexion to see him glaring at me, I immediately turned away. Xion, who was sucking on a lollipop that now Vanitas had in his mouth stared daggers into my soul.

"Your girl? What the hell you up to Rox? First you trippin' off of us giving you advice, then you tell my homegirl off unecessarily and now our enemy's baby cousin is your girl?"

My heart was fluttering and it wasn't the good kind.

Roxas scratched his head unamused.

"You finished?"

Xion opened her mouth to retaliate but Vanitas stepped in.

"Watch it Rox."

"Why?" Roxas stared at his brother. He had this cocky smirk on his lips. It was very cute though. Zexion cleared his throat.

"Are you assholes going to continue to stand in our fucking way, or could you be the good lil boys and girls I know your not and move."

Ventus growled at Zexion whose right hand was in his jeans pocket and the left on his rasta colored earphones. The shorter teen merely turned up the volume on his earphones as Ven started to talk.

"You little-"

"What is going on here?"

All of us held our breathe as the principal walked in the center of all of us.

"I asked a question?"

I saw Ven, Van and their girls gulp, along with Axel, Mar Mar, Demy, and Larxene. The only people who didn't were Roxas and Zexion. Zexion lowered his volume and Roxas swiched my books to his left side. Both answered in unison.

"Nothing Mr. Yuu."

Xemnas Yuu raised his eyebrows at us.

"Oh really, that is not how it appeared young men. It is the begining of the school year, I do not want you back in my office so soon."

Mr. Yuu folded his arms.

"So I will ask again. What. Is. Going. On. Here?"

Roxas and Zexion seemed to lose their cool a little as Mr. Yuu mentioned his office. I stepped in.

"Sorry Mr. Yuu."

Mr. Yuu raised his eyebrow.

"Art podigy Namine Kyori, knowing your academics and behavior I can trust you will tell me what was happening prior to my appearance?"

I smiled swettly and nodded. Mr. Yuu smirked. He lowered his arms placing them behind his back.

"Proceed."

"I was arguing with my boyfriend and my cousin came and was asking if I was alright."

Mr. Yuu looked at Roxas, then Zexion, and finally me." He nodded once.

"And the older and elder Hikari?"

"They heard me yell Roxas's name and came to see if he was alright."

Mr. Yuu stared at me then smiled.

"Very well, I am sure Ventus Hikari, Vanitas Hikari and Zexion Meimei, that these two lovebirds are perfectly fine." Mr. Yuu looked at the Zexy.

"Though Roxas Hikari is a tad bit violent, he has yet to create havoc upon a female Zexion. You of all people should know this."

I blinked in confusion.

_**Why would Zexion know this? They aren't friends... right?**_

**My thoughts went back to the conversation Roxas and I had earlier today.**

_**"When did things go so wrong?"**_

_**Roxas sat down next to me. He no longer looked mad, but he wasn't at ease either.**_

_**"Our first semester sophomore year."**_

_What if the two of them were friends before. They have mentioned before that ROXAS was the one who kept ZEXION from murdering Ventus..._

"Oy. Nami. c'mon stubborn female."

I felt my eye twich.

* * *

As soon as we walked into third period the teacher had our heads.

"You two. You were not in class yesterday. Why?"

I felt my heartbeat accelerate. I looked towards Roxas hoping he would do something about this situation. The blonde merely walked to an empty seat in the classroom. My mouth fell open.

"Well?!"

Roxas looked at the blonde teacher in front of us.

"I got really sick so Namine here took me to the office to go home yesterday. She stayed until my mom picked me up."

The teacher stared at Roxas then to me, then back to Roxas. He sighed out in annoyance. Sit down then Miss... He looked at the attendance sheet and scowled.

"Miss Kyori, your father wouldn't be Kiyoshi Kyori would it?"

I stared at the man in both shock that he knew my dad and slight curiosity.

"Er, yeah. Why?"

The green eyed male turned to me and scoffed.

"You're not as annoying as he was are you?"

I began laughing hysterically.

"Oh hell no!"

The teacher smirked.

"then you may call me Vex, as for the rest of you insignificant boring unscientific beings you call me Mr. Even, and nothing else."

I walked over to a seat that was two seats away from Roxas. Olette happened to be sitting next to him which ticked me off and some other one of his fangirls.

_Damnit._

Olette raised her hand.

Vex rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Olette?"

"Why does SHE get to call you Vex and not us?"

Vex stood with his arms behind his back.

"Because I said so. Now anymore dumb questions? Good. Now do you see those books on your desks. Yes the ones with words on them? Pick them up and turn to chapter six."

I internally shouted for joy. Olette was just called dumb by the teacher. Oh hell yeah!

* * *

Soon enough the bell rang and Olette dragged Roxas out the door leaving me to walk alone to lunch.

_Dumb bitch. Imma have a talk with Roxas about her. He doesn't care for her so why is she still around? ... Wow, I sound like a over protective girlfriend..._

I gathered my things and was about to walk out the door but Vex stopped me.

"Namine?"

I turned towards the mad science teacher.

"Yes?"

"When your father gets back from his trip, tell him I said... four."

I stared at Mr. Even for what seemed like a long time.

"Um...okay then."

I walked out the door confused. I turned the corner heading for the cafeteria when a large hand cuffed my mouth.

"Mmmm!"

"Shhhh."

I whipped my head around to see a red headed male and brunt staring at me. I was going to scream until the red head held a gun to my face.

"Look kid, I suggest you don't yo."

I closed my mouth and stared at the two men.

"Leon, you sure this the girl yo?"

The man named Leon looked at his cell phone. He slowly nodded.

"Yup this is the girl Reno."

Reno smirked and threw a cigarette in his mouth forcing him to lower his gun.

"Alright kiddo listen up, I got a son and a daughter at this damned school, but they mama keepin' them from me yo. I needs you to rely a message to them yo..."

I gawked at the red headed man.

_He sort of looks like Axel and Kairi... but if he is the suspected father of the two why the hell is their mother keeping them from him? Well actually I can see why their mother would keep them from him. He just put down the gun he threatened to shoot me with._

I slowly licked my lips and began trying to get out of this bad situation.

"Look. I swear I don't know any-"

The brunt smacked Reno on the head.

"Really Reno! Deal with your baby mama drama later this is serious."

Reno rubbed his head frantically.

"Shit Leon not cool yo!"

Leon rolled his eyes.

"Look Namine, your father's fine. He apologizes for not getting back to you sooner. He should be home within a few more days. As for you at this school though, if you happen to meet four boys nicknamed the Hikari brothers stay away from them... alright."

Reno rolled his eyes.

"Why does she got to yo. They harmless."

Leon glared at Reno.

"Oh really?Since wh-"

"Lookie here Leon, Kiyoshi and the man are cool with each other, you telling her to stay away from them is gonna make her think they gonna do something bad to her yo. You _should _be telling her to stay away from they lies yo."

My gut started feeling weird after Reno finished talking.

_Lies? Zexion said Roxas lies but I didn't want to believe it. Now there are two strangers that seem to know the four of the boys rather well telling me to stay away from the lies too?_

I shook my head.

"If you want me to stay away from their lies, then why is Kairi with one of them?"

Reno nearly chocked.

"SAY WHAT!?"

Leon grabbed Reno and started walking towards the school doors. Reno began thrashing his skinny body all about.

"Let go of me punk. Imma kill those bastards."

Leon rolled his eyes.

"Namine Kyori, another thing you never met us alright."

I stared in disbelief as the two figures slowly disappeared.

* * *

I walked in a daze inside the cafeteria only to see Kadaj and Riku fighting with each other as the dumbass teenagers around chanting: "Fight , fight, fight" were recording it. I could see Vanitas and Sora trying to get Riku from under Kadaj as Axel and Demy attempted to get the crazed Kadaj from murdering his brother. Zexion face palmed himself while Larxene was howling with laughter. Ventus appeared to be shocked along with Aqua, Olette and Kairi. Xion, like Larxene, was dying in complete pleasure, and Roxas. Roxas was yelling at the two to get up before the principle walked in. Just as Roxas said this however. Princinple Yuu made his Appearance.

"Kadaj and Riku Jenova!"

Everthing in the room seemed to cease.

"Oh Shit."


End file.
